conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Race Wars (NA)
Surely it can't be this simple. If it were Race Wars, even the federal agencies would be divided and ultimately the government will be forced to remain neutral and only keep the races from attack one another. If it's the blacks vs. the government, this would more likely be an "African American Uprising." That, in itself, is also a bit too simple, as I cannot see how there wouldn't be whites supporting the black cause. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, 1 500 000 civilians killed?! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : It hasn't been fleshed out yet, but the United States was imploding to lose all of its territories and have its president shoot himself. Plus, this was one group of angry people fighting another group of angry people over a period of 15 years. The death toll was high, but I feel that the numbers should be a tad bit lower. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Was it the genocidal murder of white citizens or were they accidental casualties of war? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : It was a combination of genocide of white communities, accidental war-related deaths, hate crimes against black towns and populations, and wide-scale fighting in the cities. Generally, since there were more whites and blacks, whites suffered far more than black did, as the black civilians were keen to keep themselves out of the line of fire as in the past, while white civilians tried to overthrow black-controlled territories, and failed to realize that their new overlords weren't the plucky "we're nice to everyone" American Army forces that don't shoot into crowds. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, well, since it is government condoned, I have to condemn this ICly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Very well then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and remember, nothing major can happen before the exact date of 15 January 2007, in the middle of the afternoon Texas time. Thus, no open battles in the streets or direct genocide etc etc. Riots on a moderate scale are fine, but the US government needs to be winning until more than half of their country secedes on the 15th. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Gotcha, I'll just use the RL riots and beef up the street fights that happened between the government and the gangs, and make the holocaust push after Jan 15th. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) South Carolina What occurs in South Carolina during the Race Wars?Enclavehunter 17:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : It is the first state to fall to Nuwaubian forces, followed shortly by North Carolina. Whites there attempt to force their rulers out of power, the Nuwuaubians have no qualms about shooting in large crowds to keep the order, and then pursue and shoot any who have escaped. Its the state, followed by Alabama, to have the highest level of white deaths during the Race Wars. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : This is really just terrible, I hope Kentucky and West Virginia defended themselves in the Appalachians and hold their ground. Anyway, you should just send all the white people to the North and lose your entire working force. -Sunkist- 18:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure thats what the Poles were told by the Germans, yet, history has proven that the vast majority of people are willing to roll over and take whatever they get. A home in a new government with biased views is better than living in a tent in poor conditions elsewhere. Just look at how many people stayed behind in New Orleans when they knew they'd lose their homes. Its a shame. But I really don't care, my government simply took over, anyone caught in the fighting is a lost cause. But look at the outcome. Everything is back the way it was. Oh, and Kentucky and West Virginia fell like a stack of cards. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC)